Magic Baby
by trekkievamplock
Summary: Magnus and Alec wake up with a baby! (There's no Mpreg the baby just appears overnight)
1. Chapter 1

**I've missed this pairing so I thought why not write some more. For this it's set about a year or so after CoHF, but I'm ignoring some canon for it (Tessa and Jem are still in New York and Ragnor is alive). **

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

Alec was sleeping rather peacefully, curled in his boyfriends arms. Their evening had been an eventful one, and both had been glad to get to sleep. Magnus had hosted a dinner party and all their friends had attended. It had been a fun night but a late one.

So both of them were thoroughly confused when they woke up at 6AM to the sound of a crying baby. Light was just starting to come in through the curtains, and the canary yellow covers were strewn across them.

"What the-?" Alec shot up, effectively flinging Magnus to the other side of the bed. His head swam and he nearly fell back down.

"Alec, it's too early to be awake!" Magnus groaned, burying his head back into his pillow.

"Can you hear that?" Alec's Shadowhunter senses were going into overdrive. They were both quiet for a second and the crying continued.

"Is that...a baby?" Magnus looked at Alec, who shrugged. They both got up and made their way out of the bedroom. The crying got louder as they made their way through the apartment.

The crying seemed to be coming from the other side of the couch, so Magnus leaned over it and saw that there was indeed, a baby crying on the floor in a blanket. He jumped over the couch and scooped the baby up into his arms. Alec joined him on the other side of the couch.

The baby couldn't be more than a few days old, a tiny thing with startling blue-green eyes and little tufts of black hair. She seemed to have some of Alec's features and some of Magnus's features, only slightly paler skin than his. She was bundled up in a pink and purple striped onesie and quietened down when Magnus lifted her up.

"Why is there a baby in our apartment?" Alec asked over Magnus's shoulder.

"Don't know...Do you think that she looks a bit like us?" Magnus yawned, feeling awfully tired. More so than after your average late night and early morning. He yawned again, and sat down on the couch. "Alec, take her for a second will you?"

Alec did as he was told, sitting down next to Magnus and taking the tiny newborn, concern clear on his face. "Are you ok?"

Now Alec got a closer look at the tiny baby, she did look like both of them. She wriggled round in his arms and curled into his t-shirt. Alec knew how to hold a baby, he remembered how he and Izzy used to help his mother, Maryse, with Max when he was younger. He had never imagined, however, that he would be holding his own baby.

"Tired." Magnus leaned on the arm of the couch. "She really does look like us doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does." Alec nodded. Then something clicked into place. It was impossible, but obviously it had happened since they had the living breathing proof currently drooling into his t-shirt. "Magnus...Do you think she's ours? Like, you subconsciously magicked up a baby? I mean weren't we talking about this last night? And you're exhausted now."

Magnus opened his eyes and looked between Alec and the baby for a long time. Then he groaned and slumped down against Alec's shoulder. Alec took that as a yes.

"So," He took a deep, steadying breath. "We have a baby." A part of him melted and he smiled down at the baby in his arms who was making the most adorable tiny-baby-noises ever.

"What are we gonna name her?" Magnus asked.

"We're keeping her?" Alec croaked out. How the hell could they take care of a baby?!

"Well what else are we going to do with her?" Magnus's eyes were half closed, but he was smiling. "I'm gonna fall asleep." He yawned again.

"We can't take care of a baby!" Alec's eyes were wide, his previous smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a look of mild horror. Magnus could easily hear the panic in Alec's voice as he spoke.

"We could make it work." Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder.

"But we're not ready!" When Alec had said that he had wanted a kid last night he hadn't meant an overnight arrival. The apartment wasn't ready for a baby let alone them!

"Well we'll call in reinforcements and go shopping." Magnus sighed, too tired to magic up anything. "Alec we can make this work."

"I guess we could, but...but what if I'm not a good dad?" The last part was mostly a whisper, but Magnus heard the doubt there.

"Alexander, darling, you'll be a fantastic father." Magnus said with so much conviction that Alec was a little shocked.

"But the apartment isn't ready for a baby!" Alec's voice still had the slight shrill of panic to it.

"We'll go shopping. We'll figure it out. It'll be alright." Magnus shrugged. The baby had wriggled round in Alec's arms to look up at Magnus. "Now what are we going to call her?"

* * *

**Ok, I have some more of this written if anybody is interested. I have a few ideas of what to call the baby, but input would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I repeat RAGNOR IS ALIVE (I missed him too) and Tessa and Jem are still in New York! This one is pretty short and I'm sorry for the hiatus, but there will be another one up straight after this one.**

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

"Who should we call first?" Alec was pacing the length of the living room with his phone in hand, the nervous edge still to his voice.

Magnus was propped up against the arm of the couch a lot more awake now than he had been having taken some of Alec's strength (since magicking up a baby took more out of him than bringing down any wards or opening any portal ever had) and also having drunk a lot of coffee. The tiny baby was asleep in his arms.

Magnus's earlier statement of Alec being a good father already having been proven, he had managed to gently rock her off to sleep as he sang a lullaby that his mother had once sang to him. If it wasn't for all the coffee he had drunk it would've sent Magnus off to sleep too. There had been something so sure and confident in the way Alec had been with her, and it made Magnus love him even more.

They hadn't decided to name her yet, they couldn't agree on anything (Magnus had suggested Glitter and Alec had immediately said no) and Alec was freaking out too much to sit down and talk about names.

Now that she was asleep and unable to distract him, Alec was back to panicking and pacing.

"Uh..." Magnus honestly wasn't sure. They could call Izzy since she was Alec's sister, or Jace because he was Alec's _parabatai_, or Catarina because not only was she one of Magnus's friends, but she also worked in a mundane hospital and could check the baby over to make sure she was okay, they could call Ragnor or Tessa... "We could just send out a mass text?"

"What just send _we have a baby, please come over_? Because I don't think that will go down well." Alec paused his pacing enough to answer.

"I was think more along the lines of _emergency be at the apartment ASAP _but put whatever you like."

* * *

**I'm still wondering about names...Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I was also wondering if you guys had any thoughts about the name Sophia? I know it's Izzy's middle name but it was the name I had had in mind when I started this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here's the second update to make up for my hiatus. Again, I'm ignoring a lot of canon things here (like Ragnor's death and Tessa and Jem are still in New York). Essentially this is everyone bar Maryse meeting the baby, since that will probably have it's own chapter. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

Magnus had texted his friends, and Alec had left rather stressed sounding voicemails with Izzy and Jace with strict instructions not to involve Maryse just yet.

Magnus's friend Tessa arrived with Zachariah first. Alec hadn't seen them since Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, when Zachariah had stolen Church. Tessa was dressed plainly in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair tied back hastily and Zachariah was wearing some that Alec would have considered wearing: a sweater and jeans.

Magnus had greeted them at the door, briefly explaining their current predicament while Alec stood holding their little girl. It had clicked with him that she was there's and hopefully not going anywhere yet.

Tessa and Zachariah took the news well, Tessa acting as if stranger things had happened, and Alec figured for her things probably had. Once Magnus had finished explaining she moved through the apartment to stand next to Alec and get a better look at the baby.

"Aww she's so cute! Jem come look!" She smiled down at the baby (or Glitter as Magnus had nicknamed her).

"Jem?" Alec asked confused.

"James Carstairs." Zachariah – or well Jem – stepped towards Tessa.

"Going by James again?" Magnus asked, accidentally shutting the door on Izzy as she burst into the apartment. Her hair was wild and she'd thrown on gear in her hurry to get there, not having been sure what kind of emergency she was walking into.

"What's up?! Why can't I tell mom?! Alec what have you done?" Izzy rushed over to him and stopped short when she saw the baby. "Well that explains a lot."

Tessa smiled at that.

"Yes, although I am no longer a Shadowhunter, seen as it wouldn't be the same." Jem replied to Magnus, who nodded in response knowing that without his _parabatai _Will Herondale, it wouldn't be the same at all.

"Where did you get a baby?" Izzy asked. "Who's is she? Why's Brother Zachariah here? Didn't he take our cat?"

"Long story short she's ours. Magnus magicked up a baby." Alec tried a weak smile for his sister.

"Technically Church was mine in the first place, and my name's Jem not Zachariah. I'm not a Silent Brother anymore." Jem explained to her.

Isabelle nodded, taking the information in. "What's she called?"

"Glitter!" Magnus called from the kitchen.

"No she is not called Glitter. We haven't named her yet." Alec shrugged carefully as not to jostle the baby too much from her sleep. "It's not like we planned this."

"You could name her Sophia after her auntie Izzy!" Isabelle smiled at Alec who rolled his eyes in response.

Jace and a tired looking Clary arrived next, Jace having followed Izzy's example showing up in gear he had hastily put on. Clary however had just put a jacket over her pyjamas.

For once, Jace was stunned into silence. Clary just smiled and congratulated them, and started to fuss over the baby with Izzy.

Tessa had stepped back away from everyone, as far away from Jace as she could get in the living room.

"You okay?" Magnus asked her.

"Yes, it's just weird." Tessa admitted. "Technically I'm his great-great-grandmother."

"Bit of an odd reunion don't you think?" Magnus shrugged. Weirder things had happened. Weirder things were _happening_.

"He's wearing the Herondale ring I asked Clary to give to him." Tessa smiled sadly, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I can see the birthmark on his shoulder. A scar in the shape of a star." Tessa smiled. "My angel gave Will that mark. In Cadair Idris..."

Magnus shot her a knowing look, he had been the one to find them after all.

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself to him properly." Magnus suggested before he moved to stand closer to Alec.

"Perhaps I shall." She nodded.

Eventually the little bundle of joy woke up and Izzy and Clary held her for a bit, while Alec started listing the things they would need for the apartment. Magnus took over soon, giving Alec a chance to talk to Jace without everyone crowded round them.

"So..." Jace began, not knowing what to say for once. "Congrats I guess."

"Thanks." Alec mumbled. The reality of it hitting him again, _he was a father. _

"I'm guessing this was a shock?" Jace said and Alec just glared at him for a moment.

"Understatement of the year."

They talked for a little longer, until Catarina and Ragnor arrived. Ragnor and Magnus were talking in the kitchen while Catarina checked the baby over to make sure she was alright and healthy. Both of them having know Magnus long enough not to be phased by anything like this. Alec was right there with her, worrying that there might be something wrong.

While all this was going on, Tessa took a deep breath and introduced herself officially to Jace. She didn't cry, but she was on the verge of tears the entire time she spoke to him. He had taken the news surprisingly well as she explained.

Alec had been visibly relieved when Catarina said that the baby was okay, that there was nothing obviously wrong and that they would just have to keep an eye on her.

Now that everyone was there and awake, Clary had asked what they were going to do next and Magnus had instantly replied with "Shopping!".

* * *

**After this the updates will have to be weekly, since school's starting soon and I won't have as much time to write. Hopefully they'll be another chapter up by the end of the week, and I promise that it will be longer than these past few. Still looking for ideas on names, since she'll be named in the next chapter! And again still looking for ideas on Sophia...Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
